


Meg's Revenge

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Patron Micro Stories [6]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fisting, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Home Invasion, Masturbation, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Past Abuse, Porn, Punching, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Throatpie, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Meg has fallen in love with a convicted serial rapist and cold-blooded murderer named Lyle who has escaped from prison, eager to get back to what he does best. Meg sets him on her mother, Lois, who has done nothing but make her hate everything about herself and her life. An incredibly brutal rape ensues.
Series: Patron Micro Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Meg's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For more exclusive stories like this one, visit us on Patreon. This month, patrons will get four stories including one featuring Gadget Hackwrench from Rescue Rangers.

Meg sat at the desk in her bedroom, staring at the homework she was supposed to be doing.

“I can’t deal with this shit right now,” she sighed, fishing deep in the desk’s drawer for a scrap of paper. It had been a long day of being shat upon by her entire family, minus Brian, and bullied mercilessly by everyone in school. Peter had farted in her face six times, and Lois had heckled her so badly over her last boyfriend that she had to fight to keep from strangling her own mom. “Fuck people!” she grunted, pulling out a sheet of paper. When she saw what was on it, she let out a long, lewd, moan. 

It was a wanted poster that featured a full color picture of a massive guy who was convicted of raping dozens of victims and murdering them in cold blood. He went to prison for more than a decade, but he’d fairly recently escaped. She drooled with naked lust as she glanced at the picture, smiling as she thought of him plowing into Lois’ ass. She imagined him viciously crushing her windpipe in his strong hands as he savaged her until her anal ring tore. 

Under her desk, her panties were around her ankles as she fingered her cunt, panting heavily as her nipples stiffened against her bra. She imagined the rapist breaking into her house, ripping her mother’s shirt and slacks off and slamming his foot long cock down her throat. 

"Gag her! Gag that piece of shit slut on your rapemeat. God, you haven't fucked anything in months. Take it out on her throat! Make that herpes-infested cunt your cumrag! Batter her fucking cervix till the bitch sees stars!"

Meg felt the blood rush to her nipples as wild thoughts of her mother’s violent rape danced in her mind. Soon the pic and her fingers weren’t enough for her. She needed more. She needed something that was a bit more hands on. Locking her door, she rushed over to her laptop, stripped naked, and slipped on her headphones. Meg quickly called up a hardcore gangrape video. It was a deepfake she’d paid for with a handjob. In it, Lois’ face was mapped on to the actress. The teenager took a thick, long, flashlight and rammed it deep in her sopping cunt, gritting her teeth at the pain. On the screen, her mother was getting savagely raped in all of her holes at once, screaming at the top of her lungs as the men berated her and rammed into her mercilessly. 

"Yeah! That's it! Violate her cunt!” she growled, sawing the flashlight deep into her twat. “That's the only thing piss-swilling skanks like her are good for! Show the dumb cunt no one loves her or sees her as anything other than a walking sex toy! Rip her fucking ass open! I wanna hear that snot rag SCREAM! Fuck yes! Rape that dirty whore hard! You like illegal pussy don’t you, you sick perverts? Ruin the bitch! Fucking  _ destroy _ her holes! Harder! HARDER! Choke her with that cock! Make her fucking eyes turn red! Cover her face in spit! Use that slutty cum dump!" 

Meg had long ago forgotten to be quiet, and her long, lewd, grunts grew in volume as she jammed the makeshift dildo in her cunt. It was covered in thick, steaming, slit slime as her pussy undulated with pleasure. Her skin was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. Carnal bliss devoured every cell of her being. Breathing raggedly and spasming from head to toe, she began to cum hard as her thoroughly wrecked mother got a massive load in each of her holes.

On screen, Lois was weeping in a knot of pain and shaking like a jelly, her cunt and asshoe gaped wider than a soda can. A river of bloody cum was flowing from both holes, while more poured out of her mouth as she coughed and gagged. She was heaving with sobs, tears running down her spit and cum-plastered face, as her bloodshot eyes stayed wide open in horror. In real life, Meg’s shrew of a mother was screaming at her from the kitchen.

“Meg, you goddamned back alley gutter whore, what the fuck is all that noise up there? If you’re pretending there’s some blind homeless guy that might wanna fuck you, shut the fuck up about it! If I have to come up there, you’ll wish I never had you!”

“Sorry, mom! Just a little television!” Meg shouted in reply, opening up her window and giving a sharp whistle. 

Out of the thick undergrowth, a figure appeared, tall, muscular, and full of malice. It was the escaped rapist. Meg had been his pen pal in jail for over a year, sneaking him money and cigarettes. Once or twice, she’d gotten him a porn mag, and the hulking behemoth had been really appreciative. The pair had fallen in love during Meg’s third visit to the prison. He looked up at her now with longing in his eyes and a huge bulge in his pants.

“I left the back door open for you, Lyle, honey. Go rip her a new one. My brothers are visiting grandma, and my dad is on some camping trip. She’s all yours.”

“What about the dog?” Lyle asked, rubbing his massive erection through his prison jumpsuit.

“He’s out getting shitfaced. I’m the only one here.”

“Alright then. I’m gonna wreck that bitch!” he growled sadistically. 

Lyle disappeared from sight, skulking to the back door and slipping inside, to the harsh light of the kitchen. Lois was tending an overflowing pot, so she didn’t hear the invader until he knocked her upside the head with a frying pan. She collapsed in a heap, and Lyle was on her, raining blows down on her face and tits.

“Shut the fuck up, bitch!” he roared at her, ripping her clothes off her in shreds, like a wild animal. “I need a fucking pussy to rape! You’re it, whore! You’re gonna be raped like a fucking slut!" he snarled, snatching her hair and slapping her hard. 

He dragged her to the floor and finished ripping her clothes and underwear off, before ramming his foot into her cunt with savage force. The kick knocked all the air out of her and he clocked his victim so hard it broke her nose. Lois screeched loud enough to rattle the house as hot, salty, tears sprang into her eyes. The pain was like a wicked sharp pair of teeth tearing her face apart. Her voice high, desperate, and distorted, she began pleading for her life. 

But Lyle was not listening. He’d stripped out of his jumpsuit, and now he was squeezing his dickmeat while jerking off with Lois’ silky, red, hair. He did this for several minutes, yanking her tresses furiously, so hard in fact Lois thought he was going to tear it out by the roots. When he tired of the foreplay, he moved in for the main event, grabbing a rolling pin and hammering it deep in Lois’ ass. The pain felt like a hammer blow to her temple. It burned white hot and the woman’s vision began to blur. He fucked her so violently her anal ring tore in seconds, but that only got him hornier. He forced still more of the pin in her bowels as he moved his cock into position.

With one sadistic thrust, he slammed into her cunt, reaming her walls and busting through her cervix. Lois felt like she’d been shot. She could barely manage to keep herself conscious. The woman writhed in bitter anguish even as her cunt was dripping like a harlot’s. It was then she noticed her daughter, Meg. She’d come down in all the fuss. She was sitting in a dining table chair with her legs spread. Her fist was pumping in and out of her sopping, fuzzy, cunt rhythmically.

“Meg! What the fuck are you doing? Call the police!”

“No cops, bitch! Just a horrible, worthless, piece of shit, mother getting raped to hell and back. This is for every time you made me feel ugly, bitch! For every boyfriend you stole or chased away! This is for making me hate myself, you heartless fucking rat turd! This is what you get for making me suffer! Fuck her, Lyle! Breed this shit stain!”

“Meg, I’m sorry!” Lois cried desperately.

“Too late now, cum dump,” Lyle replied. 

He flipped her over and shoved his fingers down her throat while he bit her tit meat and chewed her nipples. He seized Lois’ throat and dug his fingers into the flesh as he drilled in and out of her, feeling her warm, wet, muscles grip his dick like a glove. For ten solid minutes, he shredded her twat, until spasms of pleasure shot through Lois’ broken body and she came despite herself. 

"Open wide, you stupid cunt," Lyle grunted at last, pulling out and ramming his massive cock deep in her throat. 

He forced her head down to his balls, getting still harder as she choked and gagged on his huge tool. Meg egged him on as a second earth-shattering cum swept over her frame like a tsunami. She pulled out her fist and started rubbing her cunt, writhing in her chair as Lyle decimated Lois’ throat. The convict was ramming the woman’s cake hole so hard it shook her teeth. 

"Yeah, Lyle!” Meg cheered. “Use her like the slut she is. Plow her throat and beat up her tonsils. Cum down her fucking throat and choke the bitch with it! FUCK YES! SHOW ME THE ONLY REASON THIS BITCH WAS EVER BORN!!" Lyle acted on instructions, showing so hard Lois felt like her neck would snap, until at last, he held her head in place and came directly into her windpipe. He shuddered as his hot jizz painted her insides and his victim coughed and choked on his meat. 

In the end, a big pile of oil rags was made in the living room and Lois was placed on top of it, bound hand and foot. Meg ignited the rags and watched her mother blaze, screaming incoherently as she was engulfed in flame. The last things she saw were Meg’s two middle fingers and her ass as she and Lyle left the rapidly burning house. Subsequent investigations found Lois’ charred body, but no sign of Meg and Lyle. Word on the street is they slipped out of the country once Meg’s revenge was complete. 


End file.
